


lavender and velvet

by hoegeta



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femdom, Freak Week 2020, I think?, Pegging, Shameless Smut, Strap-Ons, and he's a bottom, and i love him for it, and thigh highs, cloud's in a dress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27093367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoegeta/pseuds/hoegeta
Summary: Perhaps being the princess isn't so bad.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Comments: 10
Kudos: 76
Collections: Cloti Freak Week 2020





	lavender and velvet

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello here is my submission for freak week at the final heaven discord server! I had no fuckin idea what I wanted to write so I asked three of my friends (including caly ily baby) to pick some prompts and they, being the intellectuals they are, chose thigh highs, marathon sex, and the strap LMAO so that’s what I (attempted) to write about skdjskdjk
> 
> title is taken from a song of the same name by my queen alina baraz

Cloud hates Tifa.

“You look so pretty in these stockings.”

“ _Shut up_.”

She giggles at him, and he fidgets a bit as her hands caress his thighs, right where the lace of the stockings ends. The skirt of his dress is hitched out of her way, and he thinks that he’d much rather have been a vampire for Halloween. Or a werewolf. Or even a fucking chocobo. Anything would have been better than _this_.

He lost a bet with Zack. Now, he has to be the princess, and Tifa’s his prince.

He hates his life.

Tifa prods his legs apart, and it’s uncomfortable, being propped on his elbows and knees like this, his cock hard and leaking and pulling the fabric of his panties taut. Panties. Tifa made him wear _panties_.

(He’s realized that he likes wearing them. This has to be some kind of fucking **hoax**.)

“You look lovely in lavender.”

“I hate you.”

She gives him a **wicked** grin.

Over his shoulder, he watches her as she lifts herself up, the shirt of her prince costume unbuttoned, his eyes drinking in the sight of the **bite** marks peppered over her skin, the swells of her breasts, the way her nipples pucker against the fabric. He stares at the toy bound at her hips, slicked-up and a purple that matches the lavender of his panties too well.

Her hand grips the hilt of the strap-on, the other curling against his ass.

“Ready?”

He’s more than ready, actually.

Tifa’s gentle when she enters him. She’d worked him open earlier, with her tongue and her fingers, sliding inside him and rubbing that _one spot_ , the spot that made his entire body tense, the spot that made stars swirl in his vision. And now, he likes the way she thrusts into him, how snugly the toy fits inside him. His walls flutter around it, and the head of it hits that _one spot_ so well he almost can’t bear it. He’s slouched into the bed, moaning, the pillowcase beneath him bitten between his teeth.

Tifa reaches under him, her hand wrapping around his cock, and it’s overwhelming, his body flooded in pleasure, the stroke of her inside him, her hand pumping his cock up and down. And she thrusts harder, faster, hitting that sweet spot, and his brain melts into nothing, his body trembling, the tight coil of pleasure in his core beginning to unravel—

She pulls away, leaves him there like the mess he is, his panties pushed to the side, his face in the pillow, flushed and panting. And he nearly cries as his release is ripped right out of his clutches. He was _so close_.

“Not yet,” Tifa whispers into his ear, and it’s **chilling** , ice rolling down his spine. “We have the entire rest of the night. You can't come until I say so.”

Fuck. Shit. Fucking _damn it_.

Cloud _really_ doesn’t think he’ll survive the rest of the night.

(But maybe, being the princess isn’t so bad.)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading <3


End file.
